


We'll Be Okay

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Monsters. Late nights. The Doctor, no matter what the form.





	We'll Be Okay

Jimmy was closing up shop, happy to finally end this day of work. He didn't really enjoy this job, but ever since he stopped his attempts at a rock band, this had been his main source of income. It was steady work, and his manager promised that when he noticed the strange woman in the corner of the club. She was staring at her reflection, and muttering to herself. Jim figured the woman might be a homeless person. She was dressed in a hoodie and jacket, with blonde hair. Maybe she wanted some shelter. Either way, the woman had to leave. He walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. The woma turned around, and her gaze shocked him. She smiled, but then ignored him, continuing to stare at her reflection.

“Hmm, my boy? No, that voice isn't me. What do you think, Jimmy?” said the woman. Her voice had an some form of English accent, which Jim couldn't place. She spoke his name like they were old friends.

“I don't think much about your voice. I need you to leave, ma'am,” said Jim.

“Ma'am? I haven't been called that in a whle. I think I missed it,” said the woman. She gave Jim her full attention now, sporting a toothy grin. Her hands touched her mouth, and she said “I think that I'm a smiler this time around.”

“Wonderful, ma'am. I need you to leave,” said Jim. 

“Why?”

“Well, because the store's hours are over. I'm not sure how you got in here,” said Jim. 

“Well, that is not the question—no, no, no! That's not my voice either!” said the woman, shaking her head. She crossed her arms, and tousled her hair, then paused. “Blonde. Looks odd. Also, my name is the Doctor, in case you forgot,” said the woman.

Jim was about to point out that they had never met before, when a loud scream came from outside. Jim jumped, while the girl stayed calm, and looked out the window. Street lights lit up the road. A large shadow covered the ground, like some giant animal was roaming outside. 

“Rikos. Creatures with fire in their veins, who hunt in the midnight hour. If you go outside, you'll die,” said the Doctor. She shot up from her sitting position in a flash, and moved to the doors, her ear at the wood.

“Like, magical creatures?” said Jim. He stepped closer to the window, trying to get a better look. A claw ripped at the glass, making him jump.

“Yeah, let's go with magic. It's not magic, but okay, works for me. Jim, it's very important you stay inside. The creatures outside are wild animals from the dark spaces in the world ,” said the Doctor. Her nose sniffed at the door, and her eyes widened. “And these ones are from a very dark space, indeed.”

Small, slithery wisps of blackness crept over the windows. Light slowly disappeared from outside. More screams echoed. Jim backed away from the doors, and jumped when the Doctor grabbed him. She turned him toward her. Her eyes reminded him of a white-haired man who had saved his life, years ago. 

“Listen, Jim. We'll be okay. Do you know why?”

“No.”

The sound of glass breaking reverberated through his ears. Something was climbing in. But the woman didn't look afraid.

“Because I'm the Doctor.”


End file.
